Glasan
is the second main fairy in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and is Cure Fortune's fairy partner. She helps Cure Fortune during her battles. Appearance Glasan looks similar to Ribbon, though she has a bright lavender coloured curl and a similar coloured dress and owns a deep lilac coloured bag. As her name suggests, she has a pair of purple sunglasses on top of her head. They are usually up, but sometimes they are down. Personality 'Behaviour' She is a level-headed companion with a suave persona, acting more like a mentor towards Hikawa Iona in many episodes. She likes to give Fortune advice, especially when the girls invite her to join the team. While friendly, she has a rough demeanor, acting and talking like a delinquent. She likes assuming a stance where she folds her arms, often combined with her sunglasses being down, a typical "tough person" pose. Sometimes, she also crosses her legs while flying, pretending to lean against a wall. At one point, the series even jokingly depicted her with sunglasses down, a hat and carrying a wine glass to make her look like a stereotypical gangster boss. In Party Has Come, Glasan passionately plays the drums in the background. 'Speech Patterns' Her speech is masculine-coded, most obvious being the use of the (informal masculine) pronoun ore to refer to herself, and the traditionally masculine speech patterns "-ze" and "-zo". Furthermore she likes giving nicknames to other characters, for example calling Shirayuki Hime "ohime-chan". She also tends to call the other girls aside from Ribbon "Ojou-chan", something Hosshiwa does as well. It is a term used by elders when referring to younger girls, translated it would be "young lady", or "little miss". As Glasan is their friend, it is simply familiar speech, while Hosshiwa as their enemy ends up sounding disrespectful. When worried or serious, she seems to drop her usual speech patterns slightly, as evidenced when she asks Iona what kind of wish she has to save everyone. When Iona responds that she needs to save everyone with her own hands, thus wants her Pretty Cure powers renewed, she grins and switches back to her usual speech patterns. Iona points out Glasan's masculine-coded speech in the movie, smiling and saying that her fairy partner is "quite manly" upon Glasan asking her for a dance. Glasan replies that she "gets that a lot", and they proceed to dance. Relationships 'Hikawa Iona' As Iona took on Cure Tender's powers, Glasan also became her fairy partner, acting more like a friend or equally aged person in comparison to Shirayuki Hime and her motherly fairy partner Ribbon. She likes to give Iona advice, playing up a mentor persona when doing so, and is very supportive of her. Glasan gets anxious when Iona is in danger of being beaten by Phantom. She seemingly regains her confidence, stating that she can feel that Cure Fortune is still holding her ground against Phantom. However, upon seeing Cure Fortune later, she burst into tears, pounding on Fortune's chest and calling her a fool (for endangering herself), also stating that she was "worried sick". Later on she grins and proudly refers to Iona as "my Iona" when Iona wishes to become Cure Fortune again, and takes on the powers of the PreCards, becoming her fairy partner once more. . In the movie, Glasan repeatedly compliments Iona's style when she was wearing her new dress, and later asks her out to dance, which they do afterwards. 'Other Relationships' * [[Ribbon|'Ribbon']]: They've known each other for a long time, as they are both from Blue Sky Kingdom. They are often shown spending time together after Iona joins the team. When Glasan was feeling anxious because of Iona's fight against Phantom, she was reassured by Ribbon. They were united in their distrust of Phantom, observing him the whole night while he was at the Precure's base, healing from his injuries. *'Aino Megumi': She speaks to her in episode 13 when Phantom withdraws and also expressed her thanks to her. In Shirayuki Hime's fantasy, Glasan also appears when imagining Megumi and Iona as a team, complete with hearts and a pink background. * [[Hikawa Maria|'Hikawa Maria']]: She seems to admire Cure Tender very much. She has been Tender's partner before. Trivia *She is the third fairy to have purple as the theme color, following Cologne and Dabyi. * She shares the same voice actress with Ishigami Rin, Kobori Miyuki. * It seemed like she can not produce more PreCards after she granted Iona her wish in episode 22. * It seemed she can not sense the appearance of a Saiark as shown in episode 44 when Ribbon sense Red's Saiark which she panickly told every one while Glasan does not seem to feel any thing. **Despite this, she can sense the Saiark in the movie. * Hosshiwa refers to the Pretty Cure as "ojou-chan" as well and also acts like a crime boss towards her delinquent styled (complete with old-fashioned pompadour) Choiark. Gallery Category:Mascots Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Main characters Category:Fairies